I Fell In Love With You
by Fire The Canon
Summary: An A to Z of why Ron loves Hermione and Hermione loves Ron. Written for "The Alphabet Challenge" on HPFC. Please R&R.
1. Absolute, Pure Happiness

**Written for A Bittersweet Smile's "Alphabet Challenge" on HPFC.**

**A - Anniversary**

* * *

**Absolute, Pure Happiness**

There was a lot to consider on Ron and Hermione's very first year together. Not only were they celebrating their relationship, they were celebrating the birth of Victoire Weasley – Ron's first and only niece.

They were celebrating a year of peace; a year of not having to check over their shoulder everywhere they went in case someone was after them.

And most importantly, they were remembering all those who died, fighting for what was right. There was a lot to remember on that day, yet first and foremost came each other.

"One year," Ron whispered to Hermione's sleeping form next to him. _One year of absolute, pure happiness with you._

Hermione didn't move, nor did she blink. She was fast asleep.

He kissed her forehead gently, stroking her hair. How he loved her. How he should have told her that long before he actually did.

As quietly as possible, he climbed out of bed. They were at Grimmauld Place, where Ron now lived with Harry. He made his way to the kitchen, took out his wand and started cooking.

He'd make her breakfast in bed. She would like that.

Just as everything was settling onto the tray, he felt a pair of gentle arms around him. Her hands tracing his stomach.

He turned and was greeted by her soft lips against his. He welcomed them with another kiss.

"Happy anniversary," she said, kissing him again, this time more fiercely.

Ron returned her kiss once more and then dragged her to the table. He put the tray in front of her. "Happy anniversary," he replied.

_I love you._

The words didn't need to be said, her eyes said it all.

Once, they had yelled at each other, screamed, said nasty things. Now, they were celebrating a year of kisses and _Iloveyou's_.

There was no greater feeling than having her near. If there was, he was yet to find it.

Happiness was a good feeling and she was pure happiness to him.

* * *

_**I signed up twice for this challenge, using two separate sets of prompts. This is my Ron/Hermione one. When I've completed this, I'll do my Rose/Scorpius one. **_

_**These are just little ficlet/drabble type entries. I hope you like and your reviews are very much appreciated :) Thanks.**_


	2. Spells and HouseElves

**_B - Barrier_**

* * *

**Spells and House-Elves**

Basilisk fangs in hand, Ron and Hermione both made their way through a battle-ridden Hogwarts in search of Harry. Hermione was amazed Ron had even thought about going to the Chamber to get them. It made perfect sense and she hadn't even thought of it.

And he had spoken Parseltongue – purely by listening to Harry speak it. There truly was more to Ron than she had ever noticed. She was only beginning to realise that now.

"Quick!" Ron urged as part of the corridor exploded behind them.

Hermione squeaked and hurried along, staying close to him.

They rounded a corner. Hermione was too focused on finding Harry to tell him what had happenedm that she didn't even see what was in front of her before it was too late.

Two Death Eaters stood there, masks covering their faces and identity. Nothing was protecting her from their wands.

"Avada Kedavra!" they shouted simultaneously.

Hermione stood there, clutching the Basilisk fangs and the destroyed Horcrux. It was all in slow motion that the two flashes of green light came towards her.

And then they were gone and she was still alive. The Basilisk fangs sprayed everywhere as she hit the ground hard.

"Stupefy!" she heard Ron shout.

What had happened? She was supposed to be dead.

The two Death Eaters flew across the corridor, hit the wall and laid motionless. Ron hurried over to her, helping her gently to her feet.

She looked at him with awe. "Th-thanks," she stammered, realising now that he had been the one to push her out of harm's way. He had jumped in front of her, deflected _both_ spells and somehow managed to Stun both attackers. And he was still alive.

Ron looked down at their hands, which were still locked together. The tips of his ears went slightly red as he realised and he let go. "No problem," he said with a weak smile. "Better them than you... now come on, we better find Harry."

Hermione nodded, Summoning the Basilisk teeth back into her hands.

When their lives weren't at stake, she would kiss him. He deserved it.

* * *

_**Thanks for your fantastic reviews. I really appreciate it. And encourages me to write more :) I hope you liked this one :) I was so excited to write it and then...! It comes out nothing as I imagined it to be. But I'm still happy with it. **_

_**Don't forget to leave a review... especially if you favourite it, follow it, alert it, ect. It takes a minute at the most.**_


	3. A Lot to Consider

**_C - Consider_**

* * *

**A Lot to Consider**

"She's gone already."

Ron looked over to his favourite armchair by the fireplace. Ginny had now occupied it with a copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in her lap. She didn't even look up. "Who?"

"Hermione. She's left already."

Ron sighed. That was the third time that week Hermione had left for prefect duty without waiting for him. She really was mad.

He climbed through the portrait hole and made his way along the dark corridor. They were supposed to be taking care of the fourth floor, so he went in that direction. It wasn't until he turned a corner that he heard crying from a deserted classroom. He carefully opened the door, knowing that cry anywhere. Hermione had her back against the stone wall, her knees drawn close to her chest.

She looked up, realised it was him and then turned away. He saw her try to hide her tears, but there was no point. He had already seen them.

Ron came over to her, kneeling beside her. "Er... are you okay?" he asked uncertainly.

"I'm fine," Hermione answered, wiping away more tears.

"You don't look fine."

"Nice of you to notice." Her tone was icy. "You probably shouldn't let Lavender catch us here – wouldn't want to give her the wrong idea."

"She's asleep." Ron picked up his friend's hand and squeezed it. If Lavender had a problem with it, then that _was_ her problem.

Hermione looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears he knew he had caused. The last thing he wanted was to make her cry. He had done enough of that over the years. He just didn't know how to go about stopping it. Lavender was easy – she only wanted to do one thing. Hermione, however... he just didn't know how to make her happy, yet that was all he wanted to do.

Their eyes met. She was even pretty when she was upset. Her hands flinched in his, but she didn't remove them. Their lips drew closer together. This was really going to be it, wasn't it? The moment every part of him burned for.

He braced himself. It was really going to happen. He was going to kiss her.

Their faces were only inches apart and Hermione turned away. Ron tried to hide his disappointment.

"If you want that, Ron, end it with Lavender." She got to her feet. "We should probably actually do what we're supposed to be doing." And without another word, she swung the door open, leaving Ron standing – mouth half open in shock – in the empty classroom.

He wanted it, but ending it with Lavender was easier said than done.

OOO

Ginny was still in the same spot when they came back to the classroom. Hermione acknowledged neither of them, instead, taking herself straight up to bed. Ron came to sit with his sister.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"Nothing."

"Why is she so upset then?"

Ron didn't answer.

Ginny got to her feet angrily. "If you're not going to do anything about it, Ron, you don't deserve her. Goodnight." She disappeared in the same direction as Hermione.

Ron sunk low into the armchair. Ginny's words had left a lot for him to consider. Did he deserve her?

No, he didn't. The question was – how was he going to go about changing that?

* * *

_**This was a bit longer than I intended, but I couldn't cut anything. Anyway, so these are one of two moments I think Ron and Hermione almost kissed but didn't before they actually did. The other one will come in a later chapter. It's my head canon, yet I'd like to think it's a missing moment. You never know :) Thanks once again for your fantastic reviews. It makes me so happy. And all the favourites and alerts! Thanks.**_


	4. Dangerous

**_D - Danger_**

* * *

**Dangerous**

She knew it wasn't good when he tried to ask her to the Yule Ball and she had already said yes to Krum.

She knew it was unwise to lay awake at night thinking about him; wondering if he was thinking of her too.

It scared her when she opened his gift and found that he had given her perfume. It scared her even more that she was actually pleased that _he_ had been the one to give it to her.

It terrified her that she hurt so much whenever she saw him kissing another girl. It terrified her that she cared enough to be hurt.

She hated that he meant so much to her, that she had almost left her best friend to go with him that night.

She despised that he had come back and she couldn't be angry with him for hurting her. Not really. She was just glad that he was okay and that he was with her again.

But most of all, she knew how dangerous it was to love him as much as she did. It was dangerous to love anyone like that. Her judgement was clouded, everything else important to her, forgotten.

Because when he held her in his arms – when he was near – she felt safe. She loved nothing or no one else.

And that was the danger.

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this one.**_


	5. Courage and Determination

**_E - Entwined_**

* * *

**Courage and Determination**

Hermione was scared. Ron could tell. The calm and collected Hermione, who could think logically in almost every situation, was terrified. Her shoulder brushed against his as she tried to avoid Bellatrix Lestrange. He felt the tension at the light touch. He wasn't going to let her get hurt. He just wasn't.

He reached for her hand, locking his fingers with hers.

She squeezed his hand tighter.

"No, no, don't! Please don't!" Hermione cried as Bellatrix Lestrange made for them. Ron pulled Hermione closer to him.

_Anyone but her_, he silently begged. _Don't hurt her_.

He felt their hands drift apart as he was dragged away from her. He didn't even know who it was. All he could see was Hermione with Bellatrix and he knew if he left her, she'd be in danger.

Harry was somewhere with him. "Let us go!" he heard him cry.

Ron fought whoever had a hold of him and made for Hermione. She reached out her hand to him again. "Take me!" he begged. "You can have me. Just leave her alone."

"Blood traitors later," Bellatrix shrieked.

Arms were around him again and he was dragged away.

He could hear Hermione's cries from above, as Bellatrix did who knew what to her. He just wanted to be there, he wanted it to be him. Surely being tortured by her would hurt less than listening to Hermione. Anything had to be less painful than that.

He rested his head against the wall, trying to block it out. He looked down at his hands. Just for one moment, they had been with Hermione. She had held onto him, like she trusted no one else. Like he was the only one who could make it better.

And as he remembered how their hands had been entwined just for that moment, it gave him courage; it gave him determination. He'd make sure it happened again. He'd make sure that he would have another chance to hold her hand.

He got to his feet and looked at Harry, who was as white as a ghost in the dim light. "We've got to get her out of here," he said.

* * *

_**This was a semi-different take on the torture scene in DH. It was the only thing that would turn into words when I was trying to think of something. I hope you like it. And thanks again for your lovely reviews. I really appreciate it.**_


	6. Blinded

**_F - Friction_**

* * *

**Blinded**

_Here we go_, Hermione thought. _I should have expected it. I did expect it._

She watched silently as Ron's face decided between anger and confusion. She didn't move; she didn't try to say anything. She just watched it unfold.

"They-they're... what?" he asked, half yelling, half whispering.

Hermione waved the letter from Rose in front of him. "Read it for yourself."

Ron snatched the letter from her and glanced over it. His eyes narrowed when he got to the part she knew he would hate the most. "'I know you're going to be mad, but please try not to be. Me and Scorpius, we're kind of dating'. How did this happen?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione demanded, snatching the letter back. "It's been on the cards for a while now, to be honest. I'm surprised you're so shocked."

"It most certainly has not been on the cards," Ron replied. "Our Rosie is too good for Malfoy's kid."

"And sometimes with the way you behave, people say I'm too good for you. It doesn't stop how I feel, though, does it?" Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes... but... this is... Rosie," Ron spluttered. "_Our_ daughter, Hermione. Besides, I wasn't raised in a household that hated people like you."

"_People like me_?" Hermione questioned. She kept her tone even, but she didn't hide the venom from it.

"You know what I mean," Ron said, waving her away. He pointed to the letter in her hand. "She's not seeing him. I should have put a stop to their friendship a long time ago. I don't fancy having the Malfoys as in-laws."

"They're fifteen, Ron, they're not planning a wedding quite yet. And for the record, let them be. Don't interfere."

"So you're okay with this, then?" Ron questioned.

"Yes, I am, because the most important thing to me is our daughter's happiness and if you weren't so blinded by hatred for the Malfoys and love for Rose, you'd see how happy he makes her."

"I saw," Ron grumbled.

"You just chose to ignore it," Hermione finished. "Well, that's not my problem. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to make a phone call, as that's what _people like me_ do sometimes. Especially if I have to talk to my parents."

She marched off.

* * *

**_So, I get a kick out of writing Ron/Hermione fights, because it's who they are and they wouldn't be Ron and Hermione if they didn't fight. So, I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you like it too. Your reviews are much appreciated._**


	7. Just This Once

**_G - Grip_**

* * *

**Just This Once**

Ron bit his lip, reading over the question for what felt like the hundredth time. It just didn't make sense.

He glanced at Hermione opposite him. She was already well and truly into her essay; probably almost completed it. He'd written two sentences.

_How does she do it?_ he found himself wondering as he watched Hermione's hand dash back and forth across the parchment. How did she always have an answer for everything?

He leaned across, trying to catch a glimpse of her open textbook, but she snatched it away, giving him a warning look in the process. What on earth had he done to deserve that?

Lavender appeared in his mind. He sighed. What did she care for anyway? She was probably snogging McLaggen every chance she got. What was the difference?

It was just the two of them in the common room. Harry was with Dumbledore on one of their many lessons and for once, Lavender wasn't attached to him, choosing to do her essay in the library. Ron had opted to stay in the common room in the hope of sorting things out with Hermione.

_Because that's going well and all_.

They'd almost kissed the other night and now she refused to speak to him at all. He didn't understand girls.

"May I have a look?" he asked uncertainly.

Hermione gripped the book closer to her, but refused to answer.

"I don't understand what I'm supposed to do," Ron continued.

"That's not my problem," Hermione answered stiffly. "If you paid as much attention to the classes as you do to Lavender, you'd know exactly what you're doing."

Ron just wanted to scream at her. Scream that he was doing everything he could to get rid of Lavender. She was annoying, possessive and she drove him mad. But Hermione wouldn't listen. He knew she wouldn't.

He sighed and put down his quill. "I'll just do it tomorrow morning," he said, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe then I'll be able to think clearly." He got to his feet and was half way to the staircase when Hermione spoke to him.

"Okay, I'll help you," she relented. "Just this once, okay?"

Ron hurried back to the table and sat down. "You're the best, Hermione," he said.

* * *

_**So, this was unavailable the first time. ... /sigh. I hope it actually publishes this time.**_

_**I had a bit of trouble with this one, so I hope I managed. I kind of went for the metaphorical sense of the word like 'get a grip on things' such as Ron trying to work out the essay. Us writers breathe reviews, so pretty please leave a review and let me know what you think. It would mean a lot. Thanks once again. I'm glad you're enjoying it.**_


	8. Honey

**_H - Honey_**

* * *

**Honey**

Ron hadn't even realised what he said, Hermione could tell. He was too focused on mending the broom Hugo and Rose had just broken to have realised.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Ron looked up at her questionably. "Um... can you hold it in place while I fix it?" he said.

"No, you called me _honey_," Hermione said. "You never call me that."

Ron looked surprised. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing," Hermione said quickly, holding her hand over the snapped broom while Ron muttered the spell that would put it back together. Neither of them said a word as they watched it go from two pieces, back to one.

Ron leaned back in his chair, looking pleased with his effort. "Remind me to keep the brooms locked away, out of reach of children next time," he said. He then looked up at Hermione who was still watching him. "So, what's the big deal?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing," she told him truthfully. "You just don't say that all that often, that's all." She tried to hide her smile. Well, it kind of had been a big deal in a way. She liked it. Didn't couples who knew they were there for the long haul use that term of endearment?

Ron smiled up at her, a look of mischief on his face. "So... you _want_ me to say it more?" he questioned.

Hermione shrugged, but didn't say anything. She couldn't. Ron had pulled her onto his lap and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I'll use it more often from now on, then," he said.

Hermione smiled despite herself. "If that's what you want."

* * *

_**I really enjoyed writing this one and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please don't forget to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it.**_


	9. Forever and Ever

**_I - Infinite_**

* * *

**Forever and Ever**

Ron swallowed his nerves. To hell with his plan – his romantic dinner – he was just going to do it. Seeing how happy Harry and Ginny were on their wedding day made him want to want that too. He _did_ want it.

He had it all planned out. Harry had helped him plan it out. But he couldn't wait. He wanted to ask Hermione now – at his sister and best friend's wedding of all days.

She was sitting beside him, her hair pulled back with a few bits curled at the front. She looked absolutely beautiful – she was always beautiful. Of course he wanted to marry her.

He just had to find a way to ask her.

"They're so happy, aren't they?" she commented, smiling over at Harry and Ginny. "It's so wonderful."

"Yeah," Ron replied absently. "Um... Hermione..."

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"Do you... _doyouwanttogetmarried?_"

She stared at him blankly. "Do I what?"

Ron took in a deep breath. "Do... you... want... to... get... married?" he said slowly.

Hermione's mouth opened in slight shock. She didn't seem to be able to say anything. Ron hoped it was a good shock. "I... well yes, I do want to get married," she said matter-of-factly. "The question is to whom?"

"To me!" Ron said hurriedly. He then saw her smile and realised she had known that all along. "Oh." _Well that hadn't really gone to plan_, he thought.

Hermione pulled on his shirt, drawing him closer to her. "I'd love to marry you," she said, kissing him.

"I swear, I had it all planned out!" Ron said. "I was going to ask you in a few weeks anyway. Harry had been helping me. It was going to be really romantic and – " he was silenced by Hermione's lips on his again.

"I don't care for any of that, Ron. I don't care whether you take me on a dragon ride and ask me, or do it at your sister's wedding. I care that you love me enough to ask and I love you enough to say yes.

Ron grinned. "Great!" he said. "...wow." He'd just done it. Not how he had planned it, but he had asked her anyway. And she said yes. They were getting married!

* * *

_**Okay, this is my head canon of Ron's proposal and if you're reading The Diary of Ron Weasley, it will also be apparent in later chapters. Let's face it, Ron's not really a romantic. And I tried to portray this as, although he tried to be, it's just not him and Hermione's okay with that. She actually likes it - and the fact he tries anyway. He's awkward and I can't imagine he proposing being all smooth sailing. Anyway, I hope you like it. And thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate you taking the time to review it. Thanks.**_


	10. Book of Secrets

**_J - Junk_**

* * *

**Book of Secrets**

The first time Hermione entered Harry and Ron's dormitory, they hadn't been there. It had been a dare from Lavender and Parvati in their second year. She hadn't been pleased about it, but she had done it anyway to save face.

And it had been the most revolting thing she had ever seen. There was _junk_ everywhere. If there was somewhere they could put something, then they had. She didn't really know who slept in what bed, but she recognised Ron's straight away. Not by his belongings – though after searching, that was rather obvious too – but by the smell.

It was sweet, it was familiar and it gave her butterflies when she realised she ctually _liked_ the smell. It was all Ron – gross, but still Ron.

His trunk lay open at the end of his bed and she couldn't resist taking a look. It was filled with half open boxes of Bertie Botts Beans, have eaten Chocolate Frogs, unwashed socks and the latest copy of _Which Broomstick?_ But the thing that caught her attention was one of Professor Lockhart's books.

Ron had doodled around his face with a quill and written 'bloody git' across it.

Why was he so against Professor Lockhart?

She opened the book to the first page and saw that he had drawn all over that too.

"'What does she see in him?'" she read out loud. _What does _who_ see in him?_

She then realised that it must have been Ron and Harry's form of communication in Lockhart's lessons, because underneath was 'who?' written in Harry's even messier scrawl.

Hermione wanted to know who this person was, but footsteps coming her way stopped her. She snapped the book shut, threw it back into his trunk and hurried back to her own dormitory just before Harry and Ron arrived.

She collapsed onto the bed, panting, and in a fit of giggles.

"What did you find?" Lavender asked.

"Disgusting things," Hermione told her.

Lavender and Parvati giggled too. Hermione left out the part about the book. She thought she knew who Ron was talking about and it had sounded almost as if he was... jealous.

* * *

_**Thanks again for all your amazing reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	11. Almost Kiss

**_K - Kiss_**

* * *

**Almost Kiss**

His mum had been on his case for weeks, trying to get them to tell her what they were planning. He didn't know how many times he had said Dumbledore had told them not to. If she knew what they were doing, where they were going, it would put not only them, but his whole family in more danger.

He wasn't going to do that, no matter what his mum said.

Harry was due to turn seventeen in a few days, meaning that he and Hermione had a few more days to plan things before he got there. He wasn't going to lie, he liked it being just the two of them and he found part of him wanting the days to go slower so they had more time together.

But to escape his mother's close watch, they had been forced to go and plan and discuss things outside the Burrow. They had found a tree about half a mile away and had been using that as their base.

On one such day, where the sun was actually showing itself for once, they sat under the shade of the big tree – side by side. Ron was sure Hermione got a little bit closer each day, but he didn't say anything. He liked her company.

That day, however, as she went to sit down, her shoulder bumped his.

She blushed. "Sorry," she said, looking him squarely in the eye.

"N-not a problem," Ron stammered. How he wanted to kiss her. His feelings for her were not recent, but he had only recently come to understand what they meant. He liked Hermione quite a bit and probably not in the same way Harry did.

_Just do it_, he told himself. _She likes you too_. Of that he wasn't completely sure, but he thought she did.

He leaned forward, moving his lips closer to hers. She didn't fight, she drew closer to him too. He thought this time it was going to actually happen. He was finally going to get to know what it was like to kiss her.

He could have sworn their lips had touched when there was a _crack_ and Fred appeared in front of them. Hermione pulled away so fast, blushing a beetroot red.

"Sorry to interrupt this cosy catch-up, kids, but mum demands you come back inside at once." He smiled knowingly at them.

Why hadn't Fred appeared two seconds later?

* * *

_**I present to you their second 'almost kiss' moment. For those of you reading The Diary of Ron Weasley, this one will make an appearance in a later chapter :) Thanks for your awesome reviews and I hope you like this.**_


	12. A New Light

**_L - Lights_**

* * *

**A New Light**

The only thing that distracted Hermione from her book was a flickering of light coming from the boy's staircase. She glanced up from the armchair by the fire, placing her finger on the spot she was up to.

A bleary eyed Ron came stumbling down the stairs, his wand the only source of light besides her own.

Seeing Hermione, he stumbled over to the chair beside her and collapsed onto it, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing up so late?" he yawned.

"I could ask you the same thing," Hermione answered. She closed her book and sat it on her lap. She wasn't going to be able to read now that Ron was there, even if she wanted to.

"Harry's having nightmares again," Ron said. "It's almost impossible to sleep."

"He's okay, though?" Hermione questioned, concerned. Ron often told her of nights where Harry slept restlessly and with You-Know-Who out there, they occurred more frequently.

Ron shrugged. "As good as any other time." She heard the concern in his voice and a wave of sympathy came over her. He rarely showed it, but Ron really was worried for their friend too. Perhaps more worried than she was.

She reached over and placed a hand on his. He flinched from the unexpected touch, but soon relaxed, smiling at her.

"It'll all be okay," she promised him. "Eventually."

Ron nodded. "Does it scare you?" he asked. "Having You-Know-Who back?"

Hermione nodded. "Terrifies me, but we're a lot safer here than anywhere else."

"That's if Dumbledore knows what he's doing."

"Don't listen to the papers, Ron! They're just as scared as we are. For so long, people refused to believe it – they were in denial – but now that they know it's true, they're terrified."

Ron nodded, rubbing his eyes again. He then looked at her, seeming to all of a sudden regard her in a different light. She didn't look away and neither did he.

Ron opened his mouth, apparently wanting to say something, but closed it again. He wrenched his hand away from hers. Even in the dim light, she knew he was blushing. "I better go back to bed," he mumbled, standing up.

Hermione nodded, hiding her disappointment. "Okay, goodnight," she said.

* * *

_**Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	13. Petrified

**_M - Mortality_**

* * *

**Petrified**

Ron had never been attuned to the concept of death. How could he have been when he was ten and eleven years old? Anything was possible at that age. All through their first year – going after Snape, going down the trapdoor, facing Fluffy... it never once occurred to him that they could actually die.

He never thought what they were doing was dangerous. It was scary, but he never thought they would die.

Even with the knowledge that You-Know-Who was back didn't frighten him. His family put complete faith in Dumbledore, which meant, so did he.

Dumbledore would keep them safe.

The first time he ever feared death was when students were being petrified. Whoever was doing it was only targeting one type of person – Muggleborns.

He didn't know why it worried him so much, but it just did. The thought of the thing attacking Hermione _petrified_ him. He just didn't want her getting hurt.

As he sat on the couch in the home they now shared, watching her rock a baby Rose back and forth, he realised it had been the beginning of what he would eventually call 'being in love'.

Of course, it hadn't been love then, but nothing had changed. The thought of Hermione getting hurt still petrified him and the desire to protect her overwhelmed him.

As he watched her and a smile graced his lips, he realised not much had changed at all. He'd still face thousands of spiders for her if he needed to.

Well, maybe it had been love back then and he just hadn't realised it.

* * *

_Thanks for your lovely reviews, favourites, alerts. It means a lot. I hope you like this chapter too and don't forget to leave a review._


	14. Nurse vs Healer

**_N - Nurse_**

* * *

**Nurse vs. Healer**

"Ron, you're being stupid!" Hermione said, becoming frustrated with him. "I'm fine."

"How can you put faith in someone who puts _that_ in your arm?" Ron exclaimed, pointing to the needle the nurse had just jabbed into Hermione's skin. "I told you we should have gone to a Healer."

"St. Mungo's was too far away!" Hermione hissed. "I needed to see someone and the Muggle hospital was the closest. I felt too unwell to Apparate."

"A Healer would have given you some kind of potion, not that poison."

Their conversation was abruptly stopped by the nurse coming back into the room. She wore a kind smile as she looked down at her clipboard. "Feeling any better?" she asked.

Hermione nodded. "A little, thanks."

"Good, the anti-nausea meds should start working fully soon..." She looked over to Ron who was fidgeting uneasily in his seat beside Hermione. "He was more worried about the needle than you were," she commented with humour.

"He... he just doesn't visit hospitals that often," Hermione replied. "They freak him out a little bit."

Ron mumbled something incoherently.

"Well, I'm afraid you'll be spending quite a bit of time here in the coming months," the nurse said. "Especially when it gets closer to the due date."

Ron's only reply was a glare.

"He thinks you hurt me with the needle," Hermione explained. "He's not very fond of them."

Ron folded his arms over his chest. "A potion would have been less painful," he sulked.

"Potion?" the nurse questioned, raising an eyebrow. Realisation then seemed to dawn on her. "Ah, you're into all the remedial herbs and whatnot?"

"Um... kind of," Hermione answered, shooting Ron a reprimanding look.

He only mumbled something that sounded a lot like _Muggles_.

* * *

_**Thanks everyone for all your amazing reviews. If you're interested in some of my other Ron/Hermione writing, I ask that you please check out "Coming Into Winter". It is a series of unconnected one-shots and I would really appreciate your opinion on that too.**_

_**But aside from some plugging, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_


	15. Oblivious

**_O - Oblivious_**

* * *

**Oblivious**

"What's got her wand in a twist?" Ron said grumpily as Hermione took one look at him and walked in the opposite direction.

Lavender gripped his arm tighter as if to make a point.

"You can't be that dumb, can you?" Ginny questioned after swallowing her cereal. She was on his other side as they ate breakfast in the Great Hall together.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron replied grumpily. He didn't enjoy his little sister calling him dumb.

Ginny glanced across him, looking at Lavender with distaste. Her head was rested on his shoulder in a show of affection. Ron didn't have the heart to push her away.

A smirk appeared on Ginny's face. "Well, Hermione's obviously jealous," she stated plainly.

"Jealous of what?" Ron questioned. What was there to be jealous of? She had snogged Krum – the internationally famous Quidditch player. He had a pain-in-the-neck, possessive girlfriend who was reluctant to leave him alone even when he went to the bathroom. She had nothing to be jealous of.

"She's jealous of us, of course!" Lavender exclaimed gleefully, planting a kiss on his cheek. Ron fought the urge to wipe it away. "I think she likes you, Won-Won."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, seeming more amused now. "Yes, I think she's right, _Won-Won_.

Ron scowled. It was worse hearing that name coming from his sister. "When you say _like_, you don't mean...?"

"That's exactly what I mean," Ginny replied. "You upset her when you and... _Lavender_ started going out and you've been completely oblivious to that fact."

Ron wasn't oblivious, he just hadn't realised the true reason. All of a sudden he wanted nothing more than to push Lavender off him and go after Hermione.

But he decided against it. If he knew Hermione – and he did – she wasn't going to forgive him just like that.

"Don't worry, Won-Won, let her sulk. I don't blame her for being jealous." Lavender gave him another kiss.

"I personally fail to see what she sees in you, actually," Ginny countered. "She's too good for you."

"I could never be too good for my Won-Won," Lavender said.

"I wasn't talking about you," Ginny mumbled, so only Ron could hear.

* * *

_**So, you may have noticed, but I tend to include Lavender in a lot of these. I just think she played a big part in their relationship (well, them realising their feelings for one another) and really, I just like Lavender (I always have).**_

_**Please leave a review if you read it. I'd love to hear what you think.**_


	16. Secret Stash

**_P -Pocket_**

* * *

**Secret Stash**

Hermione found Ron in the kitchen a week after they had moved into their new place. He was bent over a tin, muttering some kind of spell. It was obvious to her straight away that he hadn't expected her to find him.

"You don't need to hide them," she said. "I found them three days ago. I'm actually surprised you can fit so many in there."

Ron looked up, looking extremely guilty. She resisted the urge to laugh at him.

"Undectable Extension Charm?" she asked.

Ron's face went red and he nodded.

She also saw that he had thought to carry the Chocolate Frogs down in his pockets. They were bulging almost to breaking point.

She simply shook her head.

"Do you honestly think I care that you have them in the house?" she questioned.

Ron went a deeper shade of red. "I... I wasn't sure," he confessed.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "They're Chocolate Frogs, they're not some invisible curse that could explode the house if I ever found it. You don't need to hide something like that from me. I'm not a complete Nazi."

"You're not a what?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never mind. My point is, I'm actually a little offended that you felt the need to hide something so trivial from me."

Ron gave her a crooked grin. "So... it was only the Chocolate Frogs you found?"

* * *

_**Thanks once again for your reviews. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fin writing it.**_


	17. Thankful

**_Q - Quick-witted_**

* * *

**Thankful**

It annoyed Ron to no end when people thought he was stupid. He wasn't stupid. Not at all. Sure, he wasn't the smartest person to ever exist, but he wasn't dumb either.

There was just someone who was always better than him at something. There was Charlie – the brilliant Quidditch player in his day. There was Percy – never getting anything lower than an O. Fred and George were the jokers in the family and they even had a shop – they were successful too.

And Ginny was pretty good with a wand.

He supposed it had something to do with the fact he was Harry Potter's best friend. People tended to not look past Harry's fame and see that he did just as well (or as badly) as Ron did. If it wasn't for Hermione, they both probably would have failed every subject.

But because Harry was "The Boy Who Lived", everyone just assumed he was an incredibly smart and talented wizard and Ron was just his faithful sidekick.

And that was why it had always terrified him that Harry liked Hermione, or Hermione liked Harry. He couldn't remember ever caring about someone like he cared about Hermione. He hadn't even realised he _did_ care about her for a long time.

But once he realised his feelings, he was worried she saw him just like everyone else did – the best friend; the nobody.

So for her to be jealous of his relationship with Lavender and then for her to kiss him... it had surprised him. There was this incredibly intelligent, quick-witted girl who had gotten them out of so many sticky situations and she had chosen him. She liked _him_.

Not the famous Harry Potter who every girl fawned after just because of his name. No, she liked _him_ – Ron – because she saw past everything. She didn't compare him to his brothers or Ginny, she didn't expect him to be an exceptional Quidditch player, or Head Boy, or get an O in every subject. She just accepted him as Ron and never tried to change him.

Somehow, the girl he loved – the smartest and most beautiful girl he had ever met – loved him back.

And for that, he would be thankful every day.

* * *

**_Thanks once again for your reviews. I really appreciate it._**


	18. Painful Victory

**_R - Reality_**

* * *

**Painful Victory**

_What's come over me?_ Hermione wondered in frustration. Why did she have to get so upset over a boy? And Ron of all people? Why was he always the one making her upset?

This time wasn't his fault, though – she knew that. It was no one's fault. She had feelings for Ron, but he had feelings for Lavender. She had to deal with that.

She had been so excited about Slughorn's Christmas party too! She had finally found some form of courage to ask him to go with her and he had agreed. If she was being honest with herself, up until a week ago, she had actually thought Ron had liked her too.

Now, she realised, he only saw her as a friend. He always had. She may have been brighter than Lavender, but Lavender was the pretty blonde girl that every boy liked at one stage or another.

Lavender was just unfortunately interested in Ron too.

_You're being stupid_, she told herself as she tried to ignore Lavender gush to Parvati all the sordid details. Not that there were many. It seemed Ron was reluctant to do anything but snog her.

"What did you say, Granger?"

Hermione looked up, surprised. Both girls' eyes were on her. She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud. "Nothing," she mumbled.

Ginny had told her time and time again that she was better than Lavender, but she didn't feel it. Ginny had also said that Ron must have had _Wrackspurts_ in his head to date someone like Lavender.

_"She's not even that pretty,"_ she had told her when she had found Hermione crying in the girl's bathroom.

But Ron thought she was pretty. And that was all she cared about. She was nothing but Ron's friend in his eyes and no matter how much she longed for him to look at her in a way that was more than friends, the reality was, that he had picked _Lavender_.

_Gather yourself together_, she said. _You're not going to get anywhere sulking over Ron's relationships. He's with Lavender and that's final._

"I think he'll be telling me he loves me soon!" Lavender exclaimed to Parvati. She looked pointedly over at Hermione.

Hermione ignored her. Lavender had won and she knew it – Hermione wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of knowing her victory was a painful one.

* * *

_**I'm honestly amazed and extremely grateful at how many reviews and alerts and favourites this story has got. Thank you so much. All of you.**_


	19. Peace and Quiet

**_S - Serenity_**

* * *

**Peace and Quiet**

"It's going to be strange without them around, don't you think?" Ron commented as he and Hermione stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters, watching the back of the train go around the corner.

He remembered when _he_ had first set foot on the Hogwarts Express. Now, he was watching his son disappear, ready for his first year at Hogwarts. It felt strange.

"Think of all the peace and quiet you'll get now," Harry replied absently. He turned to face them after giving a nervous Lily one last reassuring wave. "Hooray! No more kids for a few months!"

"No more fighting," Hermione added. "Let Hogwarts deal with Rose and Hugo trying to beat each other up."

"Poor Neville won't know what hit him," Ginny said. "Especially if they all end up in the same House. Lily will drive him mad."

"And Rose and James are a nightmare when they combine their brains," Ron continued. "Our children will send Gryffindor House down the garbage shoot."

"That's if Hugo and Lily are placed there," Hermione said.

"They will be," Ron answered confidently. They had Weasley blood in them – of course they would be. James, Rose and Albus were, so why wouldn't their younger siblings be?

"Does that mean you'll be taking the Silencing Charms off at night?" Harry questioned with a mischievous grin. "Ron does nothing but complain about the inconvenience."

"Definitely," Hermione replied, her hand slipping into Ron's.

Ginny snorted with laughter. "You would complain, wouldn't you?" she said to her brother.

"It takes away from the moment," Ron defended himself.

"Imagine if the kids were here to hear this conversation," Hermione commented as the four of them began to make their way back through the crowd of people. "They'd be scarred for life."

"See," Harry said. "No need to sugar coat everything we say now. This is going to be brilliant!"

"You bet it will!" Ron exclaimed.

But still, it didn't stop the feeling of emptiness when he got home. He was used to having one child missing, but for both of them to be gone... it just didn't feel right.

* * *

_**Thanks for read, favouriting and alerting everyone! I reall appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	20. Sweet Taste of Love

**_T - Taste_**

* * *

**Sweet Taste of Love**

"I've never seen you so reluctant about going to school," Ron said with amusement as Hermione watched the Hogwarts Express with disregard. She just didn't know what to do. Ron and Harry – her two best friends – weren't going back. It wouldn't be the same.

And she and Ron were in such a good place, she didn't want to have to leave him. He stood there, his arms firmly around her waist and all she wanted to do was meld into him and not let him go.

She smiled up at him; weakly. "I'm just going to miss you, that's all," she told him.

Ron's lips pressed against hers, his hands cupping her face. She threw her arms around his neck, falling into the kiss. She let his sweet scent engulf her. This was going to be the last time she saw him for months. She wasn't going to leave with just a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too," he told her after she had reluctantly pulled away from the embrace. The whistle was blowing and the engine had started on the train.

She had to go.

"I'll try and visit Hogsmeade when I can," he continued.

Hermione nodded. "Okay."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too." It was only after she had responded that she was fully aware of what Ron had just said. The words had just flowed freely from her that she hadn't even thought about it – they had come from her heart.

Why had neither of them said it earlier? She had felt it for years.

He kissed her one more time, before she was dragged away by Ginny and Luna. Steam was already pouring from the engines as they boarded.

She would be back and in the meantime, she just had to remember the sweet taste of Ron's lips on hers and his sweet words of _I love you_.

How she already missed him.

* * *

_**I personally believe they would have said 'I love you' long before this moment, but it made for a good story, right? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! Wooo 50! You guys are awesome!**_


	21. The Astronomy Tower

**_U - Universe_**

* * *

**The Astronomy Tower**

They sat on top of the Astronomy Tower together.

Taking it in turns to look through the telescope.

They were alone.

The night was peaceful.

Neither of them said a word as they recorded what they saw.

She was so close to him when she took the telescope from him.

Their bodies brushed against one another.

It sent shivers through him.

She was perfect.

So bloody perfect that he had to step away from her so as not to take her in his arms and kiss her.

But there was no better time to do it.

They were alone.

No one else was around.

If only she felt the same way.

Wasn't she getting it on with Krum, though?

What chance did he have against a world famous Quidditch player?

None.

As they sat together, staring at the universe, he realised one thing.

He would only ever be her friend.

* * *

_**This was my one and only attempt at freeverse. I didn't even plan it, it just happened. I hope you like it and thanks for your wonderful reviews so far. I really appreciate it.**_


	22. The Better Person

**_V - Violence_**

* * *

**The Better Person**

"Ow! Hermione, what was that for?" Ron complained, rubbing his arm where Hermione had just hit him.

"You're so inconsiderate," Hermione said. "People have feelings, you know. She's a lovely girl."

"I'll be the laughing stock of the Yule Ball if I show up with her," Ron complained, staring after Eloise Midgen. "No one wants to go with her."

"Well do something about it, then," Hermione snapped. "Be the better person, ask her." _Or if not, ask me._

Ron glared, still rubbing his arm. "I will not show up with her!"

Hermione shook her head, trying her very best to control her fury. "So, you won't go with anyone you think is unattractive, then?"

"Well... no," Ron admitted.

Hermione wanted to stamp her foot and scream at him. He was so shallow, so narrow minded. "So... if _I_ asked _you_ to with _me_, you'd say no then? Just because I'm not all pretty like... Parvati?"

Ron seemed to be slightly taken aback by her statement. His eyes widened. "You're... you're not unattractive, Hermione," he said quietly.

She couldn't help it; a small smile appeared on her lips.

She then regathered herself again, frowning. "You shouldn't judge people on the way they look," she said firmly. "Eloise is a really nice girl and you would realise that if you gave her the chance."

Ron seemed to think about it. He glanced back to the now empty corridor, then back to Hermione. It was like he wanted to say something, but didn't know what.

"I'll... I'll think about it," he said.

"Thank you," Hermione answered. "She'd be so happy if you did."

Ron still didn't look convinced, but he didn't say anything.

She knew it was the right thing to do, but she found a part of her hoping Ron would decide against it.

Would he really consider going with _her _instead?

* * *

_**I had a lot of trouble thinking of something to write for violence with Ron and Hermione. But I really like this one and I hope you do too! Also, thank you to **_rhmac12 _**for reviewing every chapter! It was a nice surprise waking up to it this morning.**_


	23. Waiting

_**W - Waiting**_

* * *

**Waiting**

"Stop fidgeting, will you?" Harry sighed. "I don't know why you're so nervous," he then added.

Ron looked at his friend in disbelief. "This is my wedding, mate! I can't get married without Hermione here, can I?" he paused. "What if she's changed her mind? What if she's decided she doesn't want to get married anymore? What if she doesn't show up?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I assure you none of that will happen. I'll give you every piece of gold I have in Gringotts if she doesn't show up."

Ron glanced nervously at the clock. "I'll be rich in a few moments," he said.

"You know what women are like," Harry said. "They like to keep us waiting, especially on our wedding days. She'll be here."

Ron wasn't listening. "I always thought this was too good to be true."

"Ron, shut up!" Harry said forcefully. "How impressed do you think Hermione will be if she finds out you were worrying over something so... dumb? Believe it or not, she actually loves you and she _wants_ to marry you. Would she have said yes if she didn't?"

That sobered Ron a little just as Harry nudged him in the ribs. "See?" he said, pointing to a small dot in the distance, which was the car Hermione would be arriving in.

"You sure that's her?" he questioned.

"Yep, definitely."

Ron beamed. "I knew she'd show up!"

"Sounded like it," Harry replied, smiling.

Ron slumped back and waited. He couldn't wait; he couldn't wait to see how beautiful Hermione would look, he couldn't wait to take her hands, he couldn't wait to say his vows.

He couldn't wait to be married to her.

* * *

**_Thank you all for your lovely reviews again. It means so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can kind of imagine Ron having a bit of a panic attack on his wedding day and everyone else just telling him he's being stupid._**


	24. Bones

**_X - X-ray_**

* * *

**Bones**

"...we took him to the hospital to get an x-ray done on his leg. It's more than likely broken."

"Wait, to get a _what_ done on his leg?"

"An x-ray," Hermione's father repeated. "I know it's not your... normal way, but seeing as we were with Hugo when it happened, we couldn't take him anywhere else."

Hermione put a comforting hand on Ron's arm; a warning not to react. "Thank you, Dad," she said. "As long as he's okay is all that matters. Is he in there?" she asked, pointing at a closed door.

Her father nodded. "Yes, the doctor said you can see him."

Hermione took Ron's hand and led him into the hospital room. Hugo was lying on the bed, his left foot plastered from toe to knee. But he had a smile on his face, which only got bigger when he saw them.

The doctor greeted them. "Are you his parents?" she asked.

Both Hermione and Ron nodded.

The doctor put some film in front of a white light, revealing Hugo's broken leg. Ron's jaw almost hit the floor.

"Isn't it cool?" Hugo said from his bed. "You can actually see _inside_ me."

"Well, as you can see, it's been fractured here and here," she said pointing to two spots half way up his leg. "And it completely snapped here," she added, pointing to somewhere just above his ankle. "He'll need surgery to repair it and will have to be off his feet for at least ten weeks."

Hermione simply nodded, resisting the urge to tell the doctor they could whisk him off to St. Mungo's and he would be fine in an hour. She rested her hand on Ron's back, who was now staring curiously at the x-ray.

The doctor seemed to misread his expression. "It's a bit of a mess, isn't it?" she asked with a smile.

"You got that right," Ron replied. "That's really his leg?"

Hermione and the doctor both nodded.

Ron turned to face Hugo. "Wow, mate, you really know how to make the worst of every situation. What did you say you were doing?"

Hugo looked guiltily at them. "Wrestling with Rose. She won."

* * *

_**Thanks once again for all your fantabulous reviews! Makes my day :) I hope you liked this chapter. I had fin writing it.**_


	25. Too Beautiful

_****_**WARNING: **I hope you like fluff and chesse and cliches. Hints at sex.

_**Y - Yawn**_

* * *

**Too Beautiful**

Ron covered his face with the pillow, groaning loudly. Rose had woken up not even an hour ago! Why couldn't the child sleep?

They went through the same thing every night, they would finally fall asleep and Rose would wake up again and start crying.

Hermione stirred beside him. "You're turn," she mumbled sleepily.

Ron stifled a yawn, getting slowly out of bed. "I can't wait until she is old enough to look after herself," he said.

"You'll be waiting another thirty years."

Ron wandered sleepily down the hall and into the noisy room that belonged to Rose. She was standing up in her cot, her face streaked with tears. As soon as she saw Ron, she stopped.

"We can't keep doing this, Rosie," he said, lifting her out and cradling her close to him.

Rose's only response was to put her small arms around his neck.

"We need to sleep."

Rose giggled.

"I'm serious." He tried to put her back, but as soon as he did, she started crying again. Shaking his head, he grabbed the armchair from the corner and sat in it. Through the rails, he began to pat her tummy. "See, I'm still here," he said.

Just as Rose's eyes were beginning to close again, Hermione came in. She sat herself on Ron's knee and they both watched their daughter.

"Who would have thought, just one year ago we didn't even have her."

"We got a lot more sleep a year ago," Ron commented.

Hermione whacked him on the chest. "Don't say that. I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Neither would I," Ron replied, putting his free arm around Hermione's waist. "I may complain, but then I come in here and see her and I don't want to leave."

"She's too beautiful to be my daughter."

"You're too beautiful to be my wife, but I've learned to deal with it."

Hermione kissed him as Rose's eyes finally closed completely. "We should probably use this hour to get some sleep."

"We should, but..."

Hermione dragged him back to their room. "She'll be up in another hour anyway."

* * *

_**Thanks again for your reviews. This one is a bit cheesy, but I do enjoy a bit of it every now and then and I hope you do too!**_


	26. No Parking Zone

**_Z - Zone_**

* * *

**No Parking Zone**

"Ron, it says 'no parking'," Hermione sighed. "Can't you read?"

"Well, where else do you expect me to park?" Ron questioned. "Rosie will miss the train otherwise."

"You'll get fined."

"I'll just Confund them if I do."

Hermione shook her head and then turned around. Rose was bouncing excitedly in her seat, desperate to get out of the car. Despite Hermione's best efforts to convince her otherwise, she was already in her Hogwarts robes.

"Fine," she relented. "But it's your fault if anything goes wrong."

Ron got out of the car. "I passed the test, didn't I? It's like you don't trust me to drive you anywhere."

"I do trust you, Ron, but it's illegal to park here."

Ron shrugged, taking out his wand. "Well, as an Auror, I happen to be a master at Invisibility Charms."

Hermione grabbed his wrist. "They're Muggles around here," she hissed. "They're going to notice a car just suddenly vanishing."

"Well, stop your complaining then, woman!"

Hermione just rolled her eyes and turned to her children. "This way," she said.

Rose bounded along ahead into the station, receiving strange looks from the Muggles as she passed them. It didn't seem to bother her though.

Hermione followed with Hugo, leaving Ron to get Rose's trunk and owl out of the car.

"I bet Ginny doesn't complain about Harry's driving," he said as he caught up to her.

"Maybe because Harry doesn't park illegally."

"He's told me stories."

"Which I think Ginny will be thankful not to hear about. Now, go and take your daughter onto the platform before you lose sight of her."

And she disappeared through to Platform Nine and Three Quarters without another word.

* * *

_**I'm not going to lie... I shamelessly stole the title of this chapter from Pam (cherryredxx). You should go and check out her stories; they're excellent :)**_

_**Anyway, so that's the last one. Thank you so much to everyone and anyone who reviewed this. 100 reviews! I am shocked! I'm glad you all enjoyed it and feel free to check out any of my other stories if you want.**_


End file.
